sacha de la fontaine
by Mamoryu
Summary: les fables de la fontaine, racontées par des pokémons.
1. Chapter 1

Moi -Salut les pokémons !

Miaouss (M) -C'est qui, lui ?

Pikachu (P) -Va savoir...

Togepi (T) -Toge ?

Moi -Juste un simple fanficeur venu faire un tour. Et, accesoirement, vous proposer de jouer les fables de La Fontaine.

Jessie (J) -Je refuse !

Moi -J'ai jamais dit que je vous laissait le choix. À présent, la distribution des rôles !

P -On joue quelle fable ?

Moi -Surprise ! Bien ! James à la caméra.

James (Ja) -Comme tu veut.

Moi -Gentil garçon. Jessie fait la soufleuse.

J -Tss...

Moi -(on peut pas tout avoir...) J'aurait besoin de Feunard et de Cornèbre pour les acteurs. Ainsi que Simularbre pour le décor.

Simularbre (S) -...

Cornèbre (C) -Gné ?

Feunard (F) -J'exige de savoir mon rôle, ainsi que la possibilité de changer celui-ci.

Moi -No problèm. Ton rôle est sur ce papier. Pour l'autre point, je te permet de changer quelques répliques (j'allait moi-même faire quelques modifs, alors...) mais pas ton rôle. Désolé.

J -C'est moi ou il y a comme un air de favoritisme, là ?

Moi -Tout à fait normal, puisque Feunard est en très bonne position dans mon top 5 des pokemons les plus beaux.

J -Tss...

Moi -Bref ! Commençons !

**Le Cornèbre et le Feunard**

pardon :

**Le Feunard et le Cornèbre**

Maître Cornèbre sur un Simularbre perché,

Tenait en son bec une baie.

Maître Feunard par l'odeur alléché,

Lui tint à peu près ce langage :

F -(Je doit vraiment dire ça ? -On s'en fout, improvise ! -Bon...) Hé,bonjour, Monsieur du Cornèbre (Pff...)

Que vous êtes joli ! (Mouais, t'es même pas dans le top 100, mocheté) Que vous me semblez beau ! (Quest-ce que je raconte, moi...)

Sans mentir, (Bon, je change, sinon, c'est vraiment pas classe.) votre baie,

À vos cotès,

Fait bien pâle figure.

Et sans vous mentir, vous défigure !

Jetez donc cette chose !

À ces mots, le Cornèbre se sent toute chose. (Oh, la rime de merde !)

Et, suivant les conseils du Feunard,

Se débarasse de la baie pas plus tard.

Le Feunard s'en saisit, et dit :

F -Mon bon (Pigeon !) Monsieur,

Apprenez que tout flatteur

Vit au dépend de celui qui l'écoute.

Cette leçon vaut bien une baie sans doute.

Le Cornèbre honteux et confus

Jura, mais un peut tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

Moi -Alors ?

P -Mouais, ça peut aller...

F -Personellement, j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette fable.

C -Forcément ! C'est toi qui me roule, et tu t'en sort avec une belle baie !

F -Justement !

Moi -Ah ! J'allait oublier ! Je lance un défit à mes lecteurs : trouver quelle est la fable d'origine !

M -C'est plutôt facile sur le coup.

Moi -Les suivants seront sans doutes plus difficiles.

C -Parceque tu compte toute les faires ?

Moi -Bien sûr que non ! Y'en a beaucoup trop ! Je ferait juste les plus connues.

F -Je vote pour !

S -...

P -Et qu'est ce que les lecteurs gagnent s'ils répondent juste ?

Moi -J'y vient ! Le premier (ou la première) à me donner la bonne réponce aura son nom d'afficher sur mon profil !

S -...

M -C'est de la merde.

Moi -Qu'est-ce que tu veut que j'offre de plus ?

M -Ben...

Moi -Bref ! Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt ! Et surtout : REVIEW, PLEASE !

T -Togetoge ! \n.n/


	2. Chapter 2

Moi -salut à tous, c'est encore moi !

Feunard (F)- Salut !

Togepi (T)- Toge !

Miaouss (M)- Parlons peu, parlons bien ! Donne nous juste ceux qui participent, et le script, qu'on en finnisse !

Moi- ...

M- Quoi ?

Moi- Rien, je voulais juste te faire chier en allant encore moins vite.

M- Grrr...

Moi- Bref ! J'aurait besoin de James, pour la camera...

James (J)- Comme tu veut.

Moi- Ensuite, les acteurs : Torterra et Chetiflor. Voici vos textes.

Torterra (To)- Cela est indigne de ma personne, mais je vais consentir à faire un effort...

Chetiflor (C)- Kekidi ?

T- Togetoge !

C- Ah...

Moi- O.O Il comprent pas ce que je dis, mais togepi, oui ?

M- On dirait...

Moi- Bref ! Il me faudrait Rapasdepic pour les effets spéciaux.

Rapasdepic (R)- J'suis pas gratuit, mon grand !

Moi- Lit le script.

R- ... No problem, mon frère !

* * *

><p>Le Torterra un jour dit au Chetiflor :<p>

- Vous avez bien sujet d'accuser la Nature ;

Un Etourmi pour vous est un pesant fardeau.

Le moindre vent qui d'aventure

Fait rider la face de l'eau,

Vous oblige à baisser la tête.

(C- J pij ri1 a ski rakont...)

- Cependant mon frond, au Caucase pareil,

Non content d'arrêter les rayons du soleil,

Brave l'effort de la Tempète.

Tout vous est Ouragan, tout me semble Zéphir.

(C- TraduktEr pliz. T- Togetoge ! C- J doi ri1 dir ? OK...)

- Encor si vous naissiez à l'abrit du feuilage

Dont je couvre le voisinage,

Vous n'auriez pas tant à soufrir :

Je vous défendrait de l'Orage ;

Mais vous naissez le plus souvent

Sur les humides bords des Royaumes du vent.

(C- Sa Dranj pRson si j pions an atenden kil é fini ? Moi- Ok, mais fait vite, il a presque terminé. Togepi ? T- Togetoge ! C- Mci...)

- La Nature envers vous me semble bien injuste

C- ZZZ... (Moi- Merde ! Déjà ? Je croyait qu'il restait encore un peut de temps ! Togepi, réveille-le, vite ! T- TOGETOGE ! C- Kikispass ? T- Toge ! C- Mon tour ? J doi fair koi ? T- Toge. C- Lir ma fich ? OK...)

Votr konpasion

Par d1 bon naturL ; mé kiT se sousi.

Lé ven me son moin ka vou redoutabl.

J pli é ne rom pa. Vouzavé juskisi

Kontr leur kou épouvantabl

RézisT san kourB le do ;

Mé atendon la fin. (C- C bon kom sa ? Moi- Parfait, bien qu'un peut difficile à la lecture... T- Togetoge !)

Comme il disait ces mots,

Du bout de l'horizon accour avec furie (Moi- Non, pas l'attaque ! R- Pas cool.)

Le plus terrible des enfants

Que le Nord eût porté jusque-là dans ses flancs. (Moi- À toi, Harpix ! R- Tornade !)

Le Torterra tient bon ; le Chetiflor se plie. (C- L premié ki smar, j le but ! R- Il tient encore ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Ouragan !)

Le vent redouble ses efforts,

Et fait si bien qu'il retourne

Celui de qui la tête au ciel était voisine (M- Torterra ? La tête voisine au ciel ? Moi- Nan, mais je savais pas comment tourner la phrase, alors...)

Et dont les pieds touchaient à l'empire des morts. (Moi- pareil qu'au dessus)

* * *

><p>Simularbre (S)- ...<p>

M- Je crois qu'il résume bien notre pensée à tous.

Moi- C'est vrai que j'aurait pu faire mieux, mais bon...

To- Je proteste vivement !

Moi- Ça se voit. Des réclamation ?

To- Justement, puisque vous en parlez...

Moi- Personne ?

To- Hey !

R- Moi, j'aime bien mon rôle !

F- N'est-ce pas ?

C- Fayo !

M- Mais sinon, pourquoi tu a appellé Rapasdepic Harpix ?

R- Tient, c'est vrai !

Moi- Trés simple : d'un part, c'est le nom que j'ai donné à mon Piafabec dans ma version Heartgold, (je précise qu'il est à présent un Rapasdepic et fait partit de mes pokemons les plus puissant de cette version), ensuite, cette partie ne pourra vraiment être comprise que par ceux qui auront lu ma fic "l'île des ténèbres" lorsque je la sortirais.

M- Très clair, tout ça...

Moi- Merçi.

M- C'était ironique...

Moi- Moi aussi.

M- ...

Moi- Bref ! J'ai oublié de le faire au début du chapitre, mais bon : un grand merci à Odvie qui a obtenu sa place sur mon profil aprés avoir répondu juste à mon quiz! Je précise que ce quiz continu pour ce chapitre et les suivant ! Bonne chance ! Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt ! Et surtout : REVIEW, PLEASE !

T- Togetoge ! \n.n/

Yume : Oui je m'incruste, je sais. Oui je te fais chié, tant pis pour toi. Je voulais juste te préciser que ta fin est NUUUUUUUUUULE ! OU EST LE YAOI, BAKA DE FRERE STUPIDE ?

Moi-... qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Yume : va savoir, je passais dans le coin, et mon radard à chaussettes m'a dit que ta fin, ton récit et ton début étaient nul, je suis donc venu te narguer u_u

Moi- T'a pas de chaussettes.

M- Et qu'est ce que tu veut faire de Yaoi avec pokemon ? Y'a que James comme mec. Des zoophiles, à la rigueur, mais sinon...

yume : viens par là Miaouss...

M **s'approche**

Yume **le gratte sous le menton**

M **tombe à terre en ronronnant**

Yume : maintenant à nous deux nini ! Les chaussettes c'est dans la tête !

Moi -...

Yume : non, pas sur la tête, petit frère...


	3. Chapter 3

Moi -Mamoryu, ze kome bak !

Miaouss (M)-ton anglais est déplorable...

Moi -je sais... ^^

Rapasdepic (R)-cool ! Le r'voila !

Feunard (F)-on dirait.

Togepi (T)-Togetoge !

Moi -bon ! On entre dans le vif du sujet : comme d'hab, James à la caméra !

James (J)-tout de suite.

Moi -j'ai besoin de Laporeille et Chartor !

Laporeille (L)-Liii ?

Chartor (C)-et qui vas-tu favoriser, cette fois-ci ?

Moi -tu verra bien. Voilà vos textes.

Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point. (M -bien cuit ou saignant ? Moi -ta gueule)

Le Laporeille et le Chartor en sont un temoignage.

C -gageons, dit celui-ci, que vous n'atteindrez point

Si tôt que moi ce but.

L -Riii ! (Moi -merde, j'allais oublier ! Jessie ! En doublure ! Jessie (Je)-tsh ! T'aurait pu y penser avant !)

De quoi ? T'es débile ?(Moi -c'est pas trop ça, mais bon...)

Répartit l'animal léger

L (Je)- Mon grand, 'vas faloir raquer

Ou te faire soigner !

C -sage ou non, je parie encore.

Ainsi fut fait : et de tous deux

On mit près du but les enjeux.

Savoir quoi, ce n'est pas l'affaire ;

Ni de quel juje l'on convint.

Notre Laporeille n'avait que quatre pas à faire ;

J'entend de ceux qu'il fait lorsque prêt d'être atteint (M -ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Moi -aucune idée...)

Il s'éloigne des Malosses, les renvoie aux calendes, (Moi -peut être la distance dont il a besoin pour distancer ses poursuivants... M -ah...)

Et leur fait arpenter les landes.

Ayant, dis-je, du temps de reste pour brouter,

Pour dormir, et pour écouter

D'où vient le vent, il laisse le Chartor

Aller à son train de Sénateur. (M -sénateur Moi- c'est pour dire qu'il est lent. Tu intervient encore une fois et je te confisque ton herbe à chat ! M -grrr...)

Il (le Chartor) part, il s'évertue ;

il se Hâte avec lenteur. (Yume -nini, ça c'est un oxymore, je sais pas si tu l'a fait exprès ou si c'est dans le texte d'origine (voui, je ne connais pas le texte d'origine) mais c'est stylé u_u)

Lui (le Laporeille) cependant méprise une telle victoire ;

Tient la gageure à peu de gloire ;

Croit qu'il y va de son honneur

De partir tard. Il broute, il se repose,

Il s'amuse à toute autre chose

Qu'à la gageure. À la fin, quand il vit

Que l'autre touchait presque au bout de la carrière,

Il partit comme un trait ; mais les élans qu'il fit

Furent vains : le Chartor arriva le premier.

C -Eh bien, lui cria-t-il, n'avais-je pas raison ?

À quoi vous sert votre vitesse ?

Je l'emporte ! Et que serait-ce

Si vous portiez une maison ?

Moi -et voilà !

C -je dois avouer que cette morale me correspond assez bien.

L -Liii !

Moi -pour les réclamations, allez voir Ronflex.

Ronflex (Ro)-Zzzzzzzz...

L -Li.

M -ça y est, il boude.

Moi -m'en fout. Ah ! J'allait oublier ! Un félicitation grandiose pour Haruna-fanfics qui a trouvé la fable précédente : le chène et le roseau ! C'était pas facile !

M -c'est vrai que-

Moi -à la prochaine, tout le monde !

F -envoyez des reviews.

R -au plaisir, les potes !

T -Togetoge !


End file.
